


In The Best Way

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, Dom!JD, Incest, M/M, Not-So-Subby!Drew, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD likes to take his time. Drew's a little more impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Best Way

**Author's Note:**

> jd needs more love, okay. okay. also i wanted to explore the dynamic of drew and jd. so here's a thing.

“Are you gonna come?” JD asks, looking down at Drew. 

Drew gasps, eyes slipping shut again as JD thrusts the toy into him a little bit harder.

“Are you?” JD asks again, twisting the dildo inside of Drew and smirking when he yelps.

JD drags the tip of one finger along Drew’s cock, making him moan and push his hips up against JD’s hands.

“Fuck, fuck, JD! Please!” Drew jerks his wrists against the ropes binding him to the headboard, frustration in his voice.

“Please what?” JD asks calmly, tracing his finger up and down Drew’s cock. 

“Let me come!” Drew growls, glaring up at JD. 

“Hmm, I’ll think about it.” JD pulls the toy almost all the way out of Drew before thrusting it back into him. 

Drew groans, hips jerking into the air. He’s aching for his release, but JD seems content to tease him forever. JD begins to fuck Drew with the dildo, dragging it out of him and gently pushing it back in until Drew is writhing under him, panting and straining against the ropes.

“What do you want, Drew?” JD purrs, loosely grasping Drew’s cock and stroking it with an agonizing slowness.

“I want to fucking come!” Drew snaps, thrusting his hips up sharply to emphasize his point.

“Do you? Do you think you deserve that?” JD muses, rubbing his thumb over the head of Drew’s cock.

“JD, I swear if you don’t let me come -” Drew starts to growl.

“You’ll what? I don’t think you’re in a position to do anything right now, brother dear.” JD smirks, pulling the dildo out and then pushing it back in with that same slow pace.

“You’re such an asshole.” Drew huffs out, pushing his hips down against the dildo, trying for a better angle. 

JD pulls the toy out of Drew and tosses it aside. Drew whines at the loss, glaring up at JD. JD just keeps smirking down at him. “Now we’ll have some real fun.”

JD picks up the lube and slicks up his cock before settling in between Drew’s spread legs, pushing his thighs even further apart. He pushes the tip of his cock against Drew’s hole, just enough so he’s inside of him. Then he stills, watching Drew’s face as he strains and pulls at the ropes, hips jerking as he tries to get more of JD inside of him. 

He eases into Drew, inch by inch, until Drew is whimpering and squeezing his eyes closed, unable to look at JD anymore. When he’s all the way inside of Drew, JD stills, hips flush against Drew, and leans over him, grinning widely. 

Drew opens his eyes and wriggles his hips. “Move already!” 

“You’re so impatient.” JD scolds, stealing a quick kiss.

“You’ve been teasing me for hours now! I just want a fucking orgasm!” Drew exclaims, clenching down around JD’s cock. 

JD pulls out of Drew, only to slam back inside him, fucking him as hard and as fast as he possibly can. It takes Drew by surprise and he yelps, grunting as JD fucks into him. 

JD adjusts his angle so he’s hitting Drew’s sweet spot on every thrust and Drew lets out a hoarse yell because, holy fuck, this is so good. JD’s fucking him within an inch of his life and this is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Especially when JD drops a hand down, skimming it along his toned torso and wraps it around his cock, jerking him off in the same rhythm as his thrusts. 

It doesn’t take much before Drew is coming all over JD’s fist, another strangled scream leaving him as JD continues to fuck him, still stroking his cock, milking his orgasm for all it’s worth. Drew lays under JD, a shivery mess of a human, legs spread and thighs open, hands limp in his restraints, as JD continues to thrust into him. It’s almost too much, almost makes him want to scream again, but then JD is coming, a hot rush inside of him and he’s kissing Drew like his life depends on it and Drew can’t do anything but kiss back.

It takes them a few minutes of just laying there, spent and exhausted, before JD pushes himself up and slides out of Drew, making him sigh. 

“You okay? That was pretty rough.” JD asks, nosing at the underside of Drew’s jaw.

“Yeah. I’m good.” Drew says with a smile as JD leans over him to untie the ropes. 

Drew twines his fingers in JD’s hair, tugging him down for another kiss, one that leaves them both breathless. 

“Let me get a wash cloth. Clean you up.” JD murmurs, getting up from the bed and heading into the bathroom. He comes back and cleans Drew up, wrapping the dildo up in the cloth and putting it on the bathroom counter to be cleaned later. 

He comes back into the bedroom, smiling when he sees that Drew has already worked himself under the covers and is waiting for him. 

He slips into bed next to Drew, facing him. Drew rolls onto his side to look at him. There’s a bit of space between the two of them because Drew doesn’t like to cuddle and JD knows that. He does reach other and stroke Drew’s cheek carefully though. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I mean, I’ll be sore later on, but that’s to be expected. And I want it. I’m fine.” Drew assures him, smiling sleepily at him. 

JD returns his smile and leans forward for another kiss before pulling back and settling in next to Drew, careful not to crowd him. Drew tangles their fingers together, the one allowance he’ll make to JD’s cuddly nature, and closes his eyes, already beginning to drift off. 

JD stays awake a bit longer, marveling at how much younger Drew looks in his sleep. The stresses of the day just gone and leaving him soft and open and vulnerable. JD thinks there’s something to be said for someone who lets you see this side of them, who lets you in enough to be this open and soft and vulnerable around you, but he can’t think of it right now. He’s slipping into sleep, tugged under by the Sandman. 

When they wake again, they’re still holding hands and Drew still smiles at him and JD still leans in for a kiss.


End file.
